


...I don't seem to remember smelling you before (Fanart)

by Silabaria_Legi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anthropomorphic Smaug, Fanart, M/M, smaugbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silabaria_Legi/pseuds/Silabaria_Legi
Summary: Just a Smaugbo fanart, in watercolor :3





	




End file.
